


想要变成女孩子啊

by ChoiRy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiRy/pseuds/ChoiRy
Summary: 一直想变成女性的法师Kanon，终于研发出了可以改变性别的魔药……





	想要变成女孩子啊

**Author's Note:**

> 西幻AU，女体Kanon，肉。

“呼……终于成功了吗？”卡诺恩长舒一口气，魔药在几个实验体上都呈现出良好的效果。那么，接下来……卡诺恩有些忐忑，但还是仰起头，将瓶中的莓红色药剂一饮而尽。

“卡诺恩，你在吗？”修奈泽尔推开研究室的门，昏暗的环境让他的眼睛一时难以适应。法师用欢快的语气回应了他：“殿下！快看！我终于变成女孩子了！”听到这话，二皇子的眼睛聚焦在试验台前的身影上，好像是比记忆中的样子稍微娇小了些许。

“哦？”修奈泽尔径直走了过去，伸手去解法师的斗篷。“干什么呀！”卡诺恩向后一缩，躲开了。“卡诺恩本来就像女孩子一样漂亮，又穿得这么宽松，身体线条都被遮住了，我怎么分辨你是不是真的变成了女人。”“……真狡猾！”卡诺恩脸一红，然后自己将斗篷摘下扔在了旁边的矮凳上，“那就让你好好看看。”

穿在斗篷下的衣服稍紧一些，身形变化后勒得胸口有些闷，他之前就先解了前襟的扣子，饱满的乳房挣脱了束缚便迫不及待地顶了出来，将前襟撑开。卡诺恩本想换件衣服再出去，不料皇子殿下先来寻他了。“足够证实了吗？”卡诺恩看着皇子落在她胸口的目光，勾起嘴角，又向下解开了一枚扣子。

修奈泽尔笑了起来，揽着法师的腰将她拉近，亲了亲她的嘴唇：“恭喜你实现愿望。”他的手指插进法师蔷薇色的头发里，轻轻扯去了蓝色的发带：“我现在有个愿望，能帮我实现吗？”卡诺恩抬头凝视着他与鸢尾花同色的眼睛，回以微笑：“当然，无论您想要什么，一切如您所愿。”  
“好孩子。”修奈泽尔吻了一下她的额头，然后后退了几步。  
“把衣服都脱下吧，卡诺恩，我想仔细欣赏一下现在的你。”

“我还没有……！”卡诺恩脸红到耳根，我自己都还不清楚我现在的样子呢！她求饶似的看了看皇子的脸色，又在他的眼神里败下阵来。她只好定了定神，动手除去剩下的衣物。

卡诺恩的手指掠过自己崭新的身体，一种混合着好奇、兴奋的奇妙感觉还有一点被注视的羞耻感，在她的皮肤下流窜，让她控制不住地隐隐发抖。  
她颤抖的手指勾住了内裤的边缘，才注意到这最后一件贴身衣物有点凉凉的触感，早就湿透了。

“怎么样？”卡诺恩绷住脸皮双手叉腰：“跟你玩过的女人相比怎么样？”  
“这你可猜错了，”修奈泽尔笑了起来，拉着她的手在一旁的靠椅上坐下，“哪有什么参照物供我比较。不管是男人还是女人，你都是唯一一个。”  
“啊……！真是败给你了，”卡诺恩将头埋进他的颈窝蹭了蹭，然后抬起双颊酡红的脸亲了亲他的嘴唇，“你还在矜持什么，快点干我呀！”  
“真是急性子。”皇子笑着摇了摇头，往她滚圆的臀肉上拍了两掌，“一会儿有你受的。”

 

“殿，殿下，请您，请您轻一点……”卡诺恩乖巧地分开双腿好让皇子的手指能顺利探进去，但是才进去两根手指，就已经撑到极限了，撕裂一般的疼痛让她忍不住小口小口地喘气。  
“疼吗？”修奈泽尔用另一只手揉捏着她嫩红的乳头，甜蜜的刺激让她的下体又将含在体内的手指又绞紧几分。  
“……还好。”卡诺恩嗫嚅道。

修奈泽尔舔过她后颈的，汗水的咸味在口腔里散开。  
真是个嘴硬的的家伙。修奈泽尔在心里叹息着，然后将手指抽了出来。  
“哎？怎么？”卡诺恩不及反应就被抱起仰躺在了宽敞的试验台上。二皇子居高临下地审视着她，被狩猎一般的压迫感让她莫名慌神，“殿下？”  
“不要试图在我眼皮子底下蒙混过关。”修奈泽尔抓住她的脚腕，嘴唇贴着足踝处的肌肤滑动，然后摸到腿根处用力掰开到最大，私处的唇瓣也被拉扯着被迫张开，内里的花蕾和小穴暴露在微凉的空气里，不受控制地一吸一嗦。他俯下身从肚脐向下用舌尖一点点描画，行到花蕾处舌尖带了点力道一挑，卡诺恩便绷直了上身哽着嗓子哭叫起来。  
“变成了处女的身体啊，”舌尖又向下探进了花道缓缓搅动一圈，“明明早就被人操惯了。你，这，荡，妇。”修奈泽尔压着她的身体低声耳语着，满意地看到她的耳尖红透。

他伸手在一边的架子上摸出一支细长的玻璃瓶，低端稍细，上端略粗，为了防滑，表面还有凹凸不平的精致花纹。瓶子里是透明的隐隐发出蓝色荧光的液体，修奈泽尔认得这是促进复生的药水，不过这并不重要。  
卡诺恩似乎猜到了他的意思，慌乱地挣扎起来：“请不要……！唔！……好凉……”那瓶子已经被推进去了一半，卡诺恩扭动着身子试图将玻璃瓶从体内挤出去，但她很快就顾不了这些了，皇子殿下的嘴唇含住了她的花蕾，细细舔舐着。  
“唔嗯……请……！”她张着嘴却吐不出完整的句子，只有含糊不清的哼叫混着唾液一起从唇角滑落。手指难耐地抓挠着，指甲在光滑的桌面上留下抓痕。快感在小腹堆积，更多的蜜露从花道里溢出，顺着瓶身滴下来。  
修奈泽尔一边用唇舌爱抚这敏感娇嫩的蓓蕾，一边将稍微有点滑出来的瓶子又往内推了推。

“唔！唔！”就快……！卡诺恩猛地拱起身体，修奈泽尔却放过了她充血的花蕾，转而用下颔摩挲揉压她温软的小腹。  
“请，请……，求您……！”卡诺恩用腿弯讨好似的蹭着他，但皇子殿下不为所动。卡诺恩红着湿润的眼角，缓了半响才说出话：“您真是太过分了！”  
“这么想要的话，你知道该怎么做。”说着便自顾自在一边的靠椅上坐下了。卡诺恩看了一眼他腿间顶起的布料，明白他的意思，只好撑起身子从桌子上滑下来。  
她双腿发软，只能手脚并用地爬到他腿间。一直未能得到抚慰的硬挺从解开的衣料里弹出，虽然不是第一次见，但她还是吃惊于这巨物的尺寸，并突然有点畏惧这物什一会儿将如何凌虐她的城池。  
皇子催促似的看了她一眼，卡诺恩回过神，赶忙奉上唇舌伺候她的主君。

真的，太大了……卡诺恩自认技巧还算不错，但是要完全含进去还是太困难了，她只好用手指抚弄根部的柱身和囊袋。  
皇子的喘息声渐渐加重，她心里也欢喜起来，又尽力吞进更多。

修奈泽尔突然将手指插进她脑后的头发，将她的脑袋按向自己，并命令道：“把屁股撅起来。”卡诺恩本来是跪坐在地上，现在只好变换姿势，抬起臀部，重心前倾，双臂只能支在地上。皇子捏着她的髋骨将她的臀部更高地抬起，然后把快要滑出来的瓶子按了回去，并抵着瓶口的一端，缓缓转动。凹凸不平的纹路碾过穴口敏感的嫩肉，混合着快感的疼痛和饱胀感让卡诺恩吮吸的动作不由地顿了顿。“继续。”皇子毫无体恤地催促道，卡诺恩只好集中精神，专心舔弄吸嗦他的阳物。  
皇子突然用力按住了她的脑袋，阳具顶到了她敏感的喉头，让她生理性地想吐却又动弹不得，炙热的柱体撑满了她的口腔，将精液和唾液都撞进她的喉咙深处去。卡诺恩的喉头反射性地吞咽了一下，把气味浓郁的热液咽了下去，但还是有部分白浊的黏液从嘴角漫溢而出。  
修奈泽尔托着她的下巴端详着她挂着泪痕和浊液的脸，“没有全部喝下去呢，怎么，不喜欢吗？”“太，太多了……”似乎对这个回答还算满意，皇子挑了挑眉，“无妨，一会儿就喂饱你下面那张嘴。”

 

卡诺恩眨了眨眼睛，抓住他的手亲吻指背，然后引向自己尚未得到满足的私处：“请您现在就……”  
“噗，卡诺恩，你真该看看你现在的样子，”修奈泽尔笑了起来，将卡诺恩抱起放到中庭的巨大水幕旁的矮柜上，这个魔法装置是卡诺恩平日里当作穿衣镜使用的，“看看你，活像一只发情的母猫。”  
自己尚未熟悉的身体清晰的映在平滑的水幕上，饱胀的乳房，被玩弄得殷红的乳尖，散布着吻痕和抓痕的大腿，充血的私处还含着装有荧光液体的玻璃瓶。  
卡诺恩像是被烫了一下似的，迅速将脸别开了，却看到另一旁水缸里饲养的低阶魔物正瞪着眼睛看着这一切。……天呐。虽然卡诺恩平时将这些魔物当鱼养，也很清楚它们没什么思维，但被这样圆溜溜的眼睛盯着就仿佛隐私被恶意窥探一样。她索性将眼睛一闭，一头扎进恋人的怀里。

皇子殿下没继续为难她，只是引导她坐到自己的膝上，再用亲密的抚摸撩起她的欲火。  
“别着急，”他耳语道，“你想要的，我都会千倍百倍地给你，直到你承受不了。”  
“正合我意，”卡诺恩用手指缠绕着皇子的金发，“来弄坏我吧！”  
卡诺恩感到一阵天旋地转，然后后背一凉，发现自己被掀翻在地，然后身子又一轻，皇子把她的腿拎了起来，托住她的腰，大力舔弄她先前未得满足的花蕾。快感像利刃一样穿透皮肉，逼得人发疯。她堪堪用上臂支撑身体，很快又放弃了，扬起脖颈任凭沸腾的血液涌上脑门，将她本来就一团混沌的思绪烧成灰烬。卡诺恩听到了自己呜咽的声音，她的发丝散落在地上，被汗水打湿，结成几缕。皇子摸过她大腿上绷紧的肌肉，将花蕾含在口中用舌尖勾着卷弄，又用舌面施力辗着从下舔到上，甚至用牙轻轻磨过，听她含糊不清的呓语变成尖利的哭叫，再变成哽在喉头带喘的抽噎。她的身子越绷越紧，像是满张的弓，濒临极限——皇子便稳住力道，由轻至重地深深吸吮，很快就感到她的身体弹动了几下，又颤抖着瘫软下来。

卡诺恩沉浸在高潮的余韵里，甚至没注意到皇子将那玻璃瓶抽出扔到了一边。炙热的坚挺顶疼了穴口时她才从迷蒙中清醒过来，但那巨物来回碾磨着似乎有些迟疑。  
卡诺恩弯起眉眼笑了起来，伸手将她的殿下向下拉近，叫哑了的嗓音像七月的热风：“你不是要弄坏我么？这种程度，远远不够呀。”  
皇子皱了皱眉：“你也只这张嘴比较厉害。”便沉下身子慢慢向里推。  
卡诺恩摒住了呼吸，当皇子停在她体内时才长长呼了一口气。  
修奈泽尔往后退了退，又顶进去几分。里面太紧了，夹得他十分难捱，很快便浑身浴汗。

“你还好吗？”皇子殿下硬着头皮又推进几分。“嗯……殿下还真是宏伟呢。”“你还有功夫说笑？”  
“别这么紧张，”卡诺恩将她金发的恋人紧紧揽在怀里，双腿缠住他的腰，“请您……别把我当作处女。”卡诺恩用牙磨着修奈泽尔的耳垂，“我是被您干过千遍万遍的婊子。”

“你这……！”修奈泽尔猛地咬住卡诺恩的肩头，抽出些许，又深深插了进去。疼痛让卡诺恩流下生理性的泪水，她知道是撕裂了，但快乐很快就会盖过这些。

修奈泽尔克制着自己避免大幅度的动作，一边晃动身体探索着她体内的敏感点。  
卡诺恩挺立的乳头被他的胸口来回磨得有些刺痒，便忍不住伸手自己揉捏，却被一把抓住手腕按在头顶，而乳头被那人含住啃咬。  
“呜……殿下的嘴巴也很厉害嘛。”“你才发现？刚才是谁让你舒服得说不出话。”“我心服口服，不过下面还请继续加油~”“你……胆子肥了嘛，是真的想被我干死在这儿吗。”  
修奈泽尔就着插入的姿势将她翻了个身按在地上，掰开臀瓣大力揉捏，穴肉也被扯弄着。他低头看着交合处翻出的一点红肉和细密的白沫，又更深地推进去。  
“啊啊！”卡诺恩发出一声急促的喘息。“是这里吗？”修奈泽尔再次撞击那块儿软肉。“唔！”她的双腿颤抖着，忍不住翘起臀部迎合着皇子的动作，浓稠的黏液混着血丝顺着大腿淌下来。

修奈泽尔加快了速度，快感逐渐漫了上来，他紧紧地掐着卡诺恩的腰，手指陷在肌肤里，留下红印。  
“我能，射在里面吗？”  
“你，你不是，要喂饱我嘛。”  
“你现在……能怀孕吗？”  
“怎么，我要是，不能，啊，你是要找，找别的女人，为你诞下子嗣吗？”  
“我怎敢？你这个大醋坛子。”修奈泽尔有些失笑，他将指尖滑进花苞揉按拨弄着内里柔韧的那团嫩肉，卡诺恩不禁眯起眼睛缩紧花道迎合着他的爱抚。  
“不会给你吃醋的机会的。”修奈泽尔扳过卡诺恩的脸，深深地吻她。

快到了。修奈泽尔用力顶的更深，手上也加快了速度，卡诺恩低吼了一声，夹紧了他，他也达到顶点，顺着高潮的韵律又撞了几下，一股股地尽数射进了卡诺恩一阵阵收缩的肉穴内。

一段炫目的空白过后，他平复着喘息，搂着卡诺恩翻了个身。  
有着蔷薇发色的法师伏在他身上，吻了吻他的心口。  
“我爱你。”她低声说。  
他勾起嘴角，又翻身将她压在身下：“这是什么咒语？我中了你的迷魂术。”  
法师撇了撇嘴：“迷魂术？显然你比我更精通。”

 

翌日。  
“我怎么又变回去了啊！”法师站在水幕前发出哀嚎。皇子笑着把他的头发揉乱：“总有一天会成功的。”法师瞥了他一眼：“我还想着今天就能当二皇妃了呢。”  
“嗯……”修奈泽尔略作思忖了一下，“这个愿望就满足你吧。”  
“哦。哎？不是？等等？？你知道自己在说什么吗修奈泽尔殿下？”


End file.
